That's my Otouto
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: A oneshot on how Sasuke feels.How his parents never saw him only Itachi.Sasuke drowns in a river and is put into the hospital.Itachi comes back.But what happens when Sasuke's hear stops beating?He has a talk with Gaara.But in the end,he hugs his Mother.


Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who's parents never recognized. In their eyes, they always saw Itachi. The only way Sasuke was going to be noticed was by becoming another Itachi. Why did they not like who he was? Just why does he have to follow Itachi? Why? Perhaps they made a mistake when Itachi abandoned Konoha and Uchiha. They soon found out that Sasuke felt alone. He had separated himself from the group.

Fugaku, stared at the boy who put himself in his room. Only to emerge at dinner. Mikoto got worried. Sasuke seemed distant and always in thought. Till one day. That day shocked both parents completely.

Sasuke had fallen into a river. He was just staring into it and some blonde pushed him in. He held the boy under the water till he passed out from lack of air. How Fugaku and Mikoto found out? Well, it was Sasuke's birthday and he never showed up for dinner like he always did. They began searching. Once they did that, they found the boy in the water.

Shock was placed on both parents. Did he drown? Or did he kill himself? No. Sasuke felt his life was important to himself. He wouldn't kill himself that easily. They found a clue as to who did it. "A kid with blonde hair?" Mikoto said. She had found a blonde strand of hair. Not an adults nor a females. Fugaku lifted his son. The kid wasn't breathing. "We need to hurry to a hospital!" He shouted. She nodded and they both ran.

They reached the hospital and their son was placed on a hospital bed. Though, what made them even shocked was that their son had pulled through. He had water stuck in his lungs, which made him cough up a ton of water. He felt weak and afraid. But something else shocked the doctors. Someone had pushed him. How they found out, well, there were hand marks that were still red on the boy's back.

When Mikoto and Fugaku heard this, they were furious. Who would intentionally try to kill their son? Had they done it because Sasuke angered someone? No. He rarely speaks. It was a mystery. They were allowed to visit him. They walked into the room.

"Hello, Sasuke..." Mikoto said sweetly. Sasuke moved his eye to see. He smiled lightly but also coughed up water. Fugaku kept silent. "Are you okay?" Mikoto asked. "Mom...Why would it matter? You...only care about Itachi..." He whispered. Her eyes were wide. Her son felt rejected? Mikoto walked over to him. "I care about you." She told him. He shook his head. "No you don't. It was always Itachi...Itachi...never anything with me. I tried so hard and yet, you only see Itachi with your eyes. I don't even feel like I'm worth it." He said. He coughed again. Fugaku frowned. "That's enough. If you don't feel that we care, then we won't." He replied. Sasuke's eyes widened. "See? You wouldn't care anyway. I bet if Itachi had said what I did, you would try and comfort him." Sasuke pointed out. Fugaku stared at the boy. "You know nothing." Fugaku stated. "I know enough to know you don't like me for who I am." Sasuke countered. Fugaku walked out of the room. Mokoto got off the bed and walked away.

Sasuke knew they didn't care. He was worthless in their eyes. That much from his point of view was true. Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged looks. "I give up. That boy will not believe that we do care." He stated. "Its because we did only see Itachi. We should have tried to make him feel important." Mikoto said. Fugaku didn't make a word. "He should know. Uchiha's do not need to be loved." He replied and walked away. He left a shocked Mikoto to stare.

Sasuke sat in the hospital bed. "So...I can tell you feel rejected." Came a voice. Sasuke looked around. He found a figure on the window. Sasuke stared. It was Itachi. "You...Why are you back?" Sasuke asked. "To take you with me." Itachi said kindly and walked over to his Otouto. Sasuke stared at him. "You aren't worthless. You are worth something to me." Itachi told Sasuke. He didn't make a single move. "Mother does see you. Father doesn't." Itachi stated. "But! She always congratulates you! I make the best grades out of my class and I just get tossed away. But when you make a good grade, its always, That's my son. Maybe I wanted to hear that for once. Maybe I wanted to feel like I was loved." Sasuke continued. Tears began to build in the boy's eyes. Itachi felt something he never felt. Sadness. He stared at his Otouto. He never knew what rejection felt like.

Mikoto walked back in. She stopped in her tracks. "I-Itachi?" She questioned. She didn't even see her youngest son crying. His sobs were heard but canceled out. "Why did you leave?" Mikoto asked. "Why do you need to focus on me now? That just proves you don't care about Sasuke." Itachi said blandly. Mikoto stared at the boy. She saw tears of pure sadness. He had his head down but the shiny tears continued to fall. She felt guilt. How was she going to deal with this.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Mikoto asked again. "You didn't even know I was here again." He said rather darkly. She stared at him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She pulled him into a hug. He pulled back. She stared at him again. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You...You never hug me. Why now?" Sasuke questioned. She was wide eyed. "You only hug Itachi. Only him. I go to bed without one. Always hoping that you might come in at the night saying you forgot. But never." He replied. "I love you and all but you never love me." He finished. She looked at the ground. It was all true.

Sasuke's heartbeat soon slowed down. Tremendously. It was so slow. He glanced at Itachi. "I...I want to be loved." He whispered. Mikoto felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Sasuke...I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt that way." She apologized again. "You never even bother with it. But...I'm sorry. I don't want to make you cry." He apologized. Itachi was wide eyed. How was his brother that considerate? He let her have it and apologized? "Mother. Sasuke was always better than me." Itachi admitted. She glared at him. "He always put others above himself. I was always jealous of that. He could forget about himself and think about other's problems." Itachi said. Sasuke's heart stopped beating. The monitor went a long beep.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. His head tilted downwards. Mikoto didn't even hear the monitor. Itachi didn't either. But Sasuke heard it. "Why...Why? I don't want to...die..." He trailed off. He stopped breathing and he stopped moving. Itachi finally got annoyed by the unknown sound. He found the source. It was Sasuke's heart monitor. It had been the thing making the noise. Mikoto kept a glance towards her eldest son. His eyes became wide. "Sasuke!: He shouted. He saw the boy. Dead. For about a few minutes? No. More like fifteen. Mikoto gasped as she saw her youngest son.

His eyes were left open. He seemed afraid. Itachi shook him vigorously. It only made the boy look worse. Mikoto stared. Did her son die? Sasuke's face held no color. Nurses came in. "Sorry! You'll have to wait outside!" A nurse said. They nodded. They ran out. The nurses tried everything. The boy wasn't coming back.

"Where am I?" Sasuke was in darkness. He saw a bright light. "Is that...?" He questioned. He got scared. "No! I..." He cut himself. He began to run toward the darkness. He wasn't going. Not yet. He continued running. "I don't wanna die!" He shouted. The bright light seemed to be faster. Sasuke ran faster as it approached. The light eventually stopped. Sasuke panted. He felt lost. "Tell me why? You might as well give up." Came a strange voice. Sasuke saw the figure. It was a boy. He had red hair. "They don't care." He replied. "I still want to live!" Sasuke shouted back. "You...Are not going to live in pain. But misery. A terrible pain." It was Gaara who said it. "You may have family but as long as you live, they won't see you. You will be visible." Gaara finished. Sasuke stared at the ground. "I...I may have wants but I can live without it." Sasuke said. "You can't. Love is needed to live. Someone must love you. Or else you'd be dead like you are for now." Gaara said. And everything vanished.

"He's coming back!" Shouted a nurse. The others cheered. The heart monitor began beeping. The boy's eyes opened. "How are you?" A nurse asked. "Empty." He replied. The nurse was shocked. "Empty?" She questioned. She sent Mikoto and Itachi back in. "Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. "Yes?" Sasuke asked blankly. Itachi just heard a voice filled with no emotion. "Sasuke? Are you normal?" Itachi asked. "Normal? I have nothing." Sasuke replied. Itachi smacked Sasuke across the face. "Stop acting like that!" Itachi shouted. "Aniki? Why did you hit me?" Sasuke asked with tears brimming his eyes. Itachi didn't respond. "Aniki? Do you hate me too?" Sasuke asked. "No. Sasuke I love you." Itachi replied. Sasuke stared at him. His Mother had been awfully quiet.

"Mom? I am very sorry." Sasuke apologized. He inched to her. She was shocked. He hugged her lightly. She pulled him closer. Itachi smiled. "That's my Otouto."

_The End._


End file.
